Bird Of Prey
by Celtic Believer
Summary: Jarod has once again found another innocent in need of Help, and Jarod has taken on the personna of a pilot in order to help Michael. Would really appricate any comment, this is my first storyP.S Please excuse me spelling, happens to the best of us...
1. Chapter 1: Jarod Meets his innocent

As the sun slowly crept from beneath the fading darkness, its transient light filtered through the open window on an apartment in Sydney. It was apparently empty although there was evidence that it had been preoccupied days before. From outside on the hallway the sounds of foot steps resounded inside the room, and then entered three strange looking professional. Heading the strange group was a striking woman in her middle years, with brown hair and an air of irritation; she walked into the hallway followed by a man in his late years. The other two men, with guns in there hands went into the other adjoining rooms in search of something or someone. "What do you think your monkey boy is up to now?" Inquired Miss Parker at a quick glance at her surroundings. As was usual Andrea spotted all the usual objects left by Jaord, PEZ and Mr. Potato head, and on the table was his red Notebook, and evidence of his latest actions. Sydney who had by then began to explore all of the objects that had been left behind glanced at Andrea "I have no idea, but I believe these may hold to clue that that Question" He held up a book on Aerodynamics, "Trusting your Instincts", plus many more and several models of Historical Planes. Miss Parker kicked a object lying on the ground and navigated her way towards Sydney. It was then that Sam came in and address Andrea "He isn't here, but there is something you should see". With that Statement both Sydney and Miss Parker followed Sam into what appeared to be the bedroom and scattered all along the floor was bottles of alcohol, and other evidence to suggest that Jarod had become a drunk.

A look of disbelief crossed Miss Parkers faces, and she recalled the young Jarod that she once knew "Jarod wouldn't do drugs" she stated towards Sydney, not just as a statement but as a question as well. "Jarod will do what is necessary to become the pretender he needs to be, it wouldn't be the first time that we have found evidence of this kind of experimentation, but I do hope his is alright". Examining the bottles that lay cluttered on the floor, Sydney sighed and a look of deep concern crossed on his face, and he prayed to himself and god that Jarod was alright. Andrea, who had by then become increasingly irritated began to Stalk back towards the exit of the apartment, "Come on Sydney, your Lab Rat isn't here, let the sweeper team gather everything up", and then Sydney and Miss Parker left the apartment and headed back out towards there car.

Meanwhile…

The airport was exceptionally busy as Jarod headed towards the gate to board the plane waiting to leave for Vancouver, although that wasn't the reason that Jarod was here. The real reason was in fact the man who was at this very moment turning the corner. He stood at 5.9, with dark hair like Jarod's, although exceptionally unkempt, his own face was drawn as if he hadn't slept for several days, and his clothes ruffled and stained. He looked every bit the beggar or scum of the earth, but Jarod new better. He watched the man whom Jarod knew from his news paper clippings as Michael Jason. It was at that moment that a Co-Pilot came out from a side entrance, heading towards the plane, that Michael started to yell. "You bastard, you murder, you took his life away, you..." Before he could finish several burly bodyguards grabbed by the shoulders and roughly dragged he towards an exit...


	2. Chapter 2: A Beginning

**CHAPTER 2:** _A Beginning _

By Nikki

In a few minutes, as Jarod stared at Michael, who was thrown rudely out of the airport, he grabbed out his new red notebook from his bag at his side, and examined the articles. At one of the first articles, Jarod stopped and read through it once again.

* * *

**"Plane Wrecks reeks havoc:** Many dead

* * *

**Written by:** Marci Clarke **Photos:** Mark Warring

_A plane came crashing down on Tuesday 23rd of October and 16 people have been hospitalised, while 32 escaped with minor injures. Unfortunately 10 passengers died before ambulances finally arrived at the scene. The police are still looking for an unknown number members who where on the plane, but there seems little hope that many will be found._

_The crash is being looked into by numerous government organisations, but it looks to be the fault of the Pilot, Richard Jason, who had manned the plane. It is unfortunate that he was one of the passengers who has passed away before assistance finally arrived. The information extracted from the black box is leading the Police to believe that this incident was premeditated, although they haven't as yet to make a statement. It is both a shame and a harsh mark against both the Airline and the emergency assistance who arrived on the scene too late to save many of the life, that if assistance had arrived early, would be with us now"._

* * *

Jarod, rearranging his Co-Pilots uniform, headed towards the common room, stowing his red notebook back in his back before he stared to walk through the door. But before he opened the door they swung outward, and hit Jarod hardly upon the head, as a young female of mid years stalked out. Stepping out of the way of the door, wishing to avoid the uncomfortable experience again, looked towards his attacker. She was quite small for her age, barely reaching Jarod's shoulders, with lite blonde hair to her shoulders, but held up back by a hair band. She also had a slight flush to her cheeks, and a piercing dark blue gaze that was directed straight at Jarod. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, are you alright?" and although she seemed concerned she had the appearance of being distracted, as if something else of importance was on her mind. Jarod who had by then removed his hand from rubbing his head replied, quite unperturbed, "I'm fine, I'm Jarod Sphinx" offering his hand. "Anita Green" shaking his hand in turn

"So you're the new co-pilot Aaron hired," she stated, and for the first time, she seemed less preoccupied. "Is it that obvious?" laughing slightly indicating his outfit. Anita was about to reply when another person left the common room and headed towards them "Jarod Sphinx, I presume, I am Aaron Spencer the owner of these Jetliners, if you just want to wait inside I'll be with you shortly, I must have a word with Anita". Mr Spencer indicated the door, and watched as Jarod headed towards it once again, as he entered apart of their conversation drifted through "I have told you Anita, and if you keep coming here I'll…" and that was when the door shut softly behind him…

**AT THE CENTRE**

The sound of boots pounded upon the metal grate that lead to a computer room, was what first alerted Broots that someone was approaching. He had no doubts about who it could be for both Miss. Parker and Sydney had been agitated since they arrived back at the centre. It was this that made Broots nervous, he had never dealt with irritated people, especially Miss. Parker. "What have you come up with Broots" Miss Parker demanded, she wasn't alone for Sydney was there with here. "Not much I'm afraid, but I did get something, it was definitely Jarod's DNA and fingerprints on the bottles of Alcohol". Sydney shook his head, he was definitely worried for Jarod but there was very little that he could do. "Well what are you doing sitting there and eating for" she pointed towards the packet of junk food on her table "You had better find something, or food will be your last concern". Broots gulped and turned back to his computer, as Andrea left, and Sydney gave Broots a reassuring pat on the back before he left to…


End file.
